


Selective Hearing

by GuixonLove



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Clara smiles and reaches up to gently cup Rose’s cheek. As they’re leaning into one another, a guitar twangs behind them and a familiar voice croons, “She leans in closer, brushing a stray strand out of Rose’s-.”Rose rolls her eyes and laughs while Clara complains, “Doctor, I am up to here with your bullshit! How many times have I told you to not narrate things as they’re happening?”





	Selective Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

Clara plops down onto the jump seat beside Rose and groans, laying her head down on Rose’s shoulder.

“Remind me the next time the Doctor brings up visiting Athena 3 to tell him to bugger off.”

Rose chuckles softly as she turns her head and presses a kiss to the top of Clara’s head. “Come on. It wasn’t _that_ bad.”

Clara lifts her head and glares at her girlfriend. “Are you kidding me?” she shrieks. “We were almost eaten alive by the natives!”

“To be fair though, you do taste quite delicious,” Rose replies with a smirk, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Clara’s cheeks flush.

“You’re so bad,” she giggles.

“You love me and you know it.” Before Clara can reply, Rose reaches out and starts tickling her sides. They laugh until their sides hurt. As their giggles die down, their eyes lock on one another.

Clara smiles and reaches up to gently cup Rose’s cheek. As they’re leaning into one another, a guitar twangs behind them and a familiar voice croons, “She leans in closer, brushing a stray strand out of Rose’s-.”

Rose rolls her eyes and laughs while Clara complains, “Doctor, I am up to here with your bullshit! How many times have I told you to not narrate things as they’re happening?”

The Doctor grins cheekily at his lovers and plays another riff on his guitar. “Sorry, I must not have been listening all those times.”

“He does have selective hearing,” Rose reminds Clara with a laugh.

“Yes, that is becoming more and more obvious,” Clara replies tonelessly though her eyes are bright with amusement. The Doctor sets his guitar down and squeezes between Rose and Clara, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

“Can I narrate while we’re in b-”

“No!” both Rose and Clara exclaim at the same time, glaring daggers at him.

“You lot are no fun,” the Doctor declares with a put-upon sigh. Clara and Rose exchange a glance before getting to their feet.

“Well, you can stay here and pout. Rose and I are going to go shower,” Clara says, winking at Rose. As they’re starting to walk away, they hear the Doctor cursing and running to catch up.

“I guess he’s done pouting,” Rose laughs as they step into the bathroom, the Doctor close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared) and Twitter (Hawkeye_Squared)!


End file.
